To Love and To Hate
by IBsweetandspicy
Summary: To Love secretly and to Hate openly has cursed their parents and now has doomed the children. But they don't know the love that lies in store...only the Hate.
1. A secret love

The evening was young as the four lovers crept out of the castle: two from the sly and one each from the noble and the clever. Bells ringing in the distance didn't cause them to pause nor did the eerie sounds from the forest slow the pace of seventh years walked to the lakes edge. There were shadows cast by the moon but no bodies for the shadows forms. One giggled as her companion poked her.

"Sssh! Lily, we can't get caught. This is our last night to see them. Now come on. This is the way." Two shadows became girls holding a blanket of sorts under a willow tree and a pair of young men stood beside them with their own cover. Of the figures that greeted each other with hugs and more that night were the four most influential witches and wizards of the graduating year.

Lily Evans stood tall and proud with her deep red hair in a knot at her neck. Her green eyes looked eagerly out to pierce the stars with their gaze. She was not Head Girl but good enough a student to be Ravenclaw prefect. Her figure was slim and flexible like the willow under which she stood but not fragile enough to deny her strength as a novice Quidditch player.

Her best friend gazed into another's eyes. Narcissa Black was tall as well, perhaps an inch above Lily. With blonde hair and blue eyes, she was the epitome of beauty in the moonlight. She too was a prefect for her house of Slytherin but captured the minds of many other male students other than her usual snakes. A stunning Keeper, Narcissa understood the ways of the game both on the pitch and in dark places. Her knowledge and smart logic was enough to make her Ravenclaw if it was not for her pureblood parents who told her to go where duty willed. She loved them not.

Once a lanky boy, James Potter had turned into quite the man. The classes were turned upside down when he entered for the girls of his own courageous Gryffindor could not keep their admiration at bay. Then again, most girls in other houses couldn't resist a well formed Seeker with midnight hair and eyes bluer than the sea. Truly a gentleman, he cared for all in a special friendship but saved his own adorations for a girl none knew of. Rumors would fly of whom he loved each week and the unfortunate woman would be sent to the hospital wing for no fault of her own except a rumor. Untrue gossip was spoken of James and none less than his close man and natural enemy.

Lucious Malfoy was the bad boy whom all girls swooned over but would never take home to their mothers. Charming the ladies was a daily ritual and not eagerly followed by the youth who already had a bride. The long platinum hair and gray eyes that sent hearts against a breast was nothing but a piece in a long and tiring exercise that he was nearly forced to complete. A typical Slytherin bad ass, Lucious made sure his work was done and all was quite on the Dreamland front before he snuck out to join his private friendship with James Potter. While all thought they loathed each other, in all honesty, it was love they shared in those long looks that they were so renowned for giving in the halls. Pure, brotherly, caring, love.

A love that brought these four together that night was not wasted; it never had been before. This end of daylight was different. There were no passionate declarations of eternal love or everlasting companionship. They held each other, tenderly, two snakes entwined next to a lion in love with the raven. Lily spoke for them to begin.

"I'm pregnant." She said softly. "Don't ask me the father 'cause I didn't do the spell yet." The announcement was met with shocked quite. Then laughter floated from her friends lips. Narcissa repeated Lily's words and added that it was the truth. The two best friends were both to have children.

"Do you want to know the father?" James asked, concerned of the answer.

"Yes. Will you see how many children I have first? I shouldn't be showing so soon. It's only the first month."

Lucious looked at Narcissa. "Do Cissa next, James. Then we will figure out a plan for what to do when we graduate."

His friend nodded. He whispered to spell and to his horror and the girl's pleasure, two balls of light appeared in Lily's abdomen. James gulped and repeated the charm on Cissa. This time only one light glowed silently. Lucious let out a sigh of relief. A sucked in breath from behind them made the three turn to see a pained Lily shut her eyes and say mutter a curse before giving them a radiant smile.

"I'm fine. It just hurt a little afterwards. Are you alright Cissa? You didn't feel it?" When the woman shook her head Lily looked confused for a moment before shrugging it off and asking James for the next charm. He obliged and the four gazed in amazement at the sight before them. Above the place where two lights had glowed were two faces. One was James and the other Lucious. None were surprised by the faces appearance but they could not understand how one baby was so distinctly James' and one Lucious'.

"Not even my Ravenclaw logic can attack that one. I have never heard of a mother being impregnated by two men and having twins who are very much one father's or the others. Well, I guess that makes things a whole lot easier to sort out who should stay with whom. Lucious' baby or babies will go with him and James's children will go with him. Cissa, it's your turn."

Narcissa lounged gracefully in her betrothed's arms and was not the least bit surprised when James was the father. Nor did she mind when it was decided that Lily and James would raise her child and she would raise Lucious and Lily's. She enjoyed the fact that she could bring up a child that was not hers and spoil him or her while her own was being spoiled by Lily and James. The four almost reveled in the fact that it was so easy to figure out arrangements. Until the day the babies came.

St. Mungo's was in an uproar. Two of the most prestigious pureblood families were both due to have children and there were only two Healers who could be called upon for the task. One was in Arabia and the other was a very young witch. She knew her stuff no doubt but she couldn't possibly take on this job.

James and Lily Potter stood and sat in the waiting room. A few minutes after their arrival, the whole medical facility was shocked when Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy burst through the doors and came to a halt. The supposed rivalry between the two families was put to and end when James sat Cissa down next to Lily who embraced her old friend while Lucious shook his fellows hand and pounded him on the back in congratulations. His actions mirrored by the other man, their attentions turned to their wives.

"It will be soon Lu. I can tell. Mam'm!" James stopped the doctor who was in the process of coxing his wife and Cissa onto two stretchers. "Where are you taking them? May we follow? What is going to happen?"

The nurse smiled. "First time father, huh?" James and Lucious nodded sheepishly.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. You wives will yell at you and tell you that they hate you for a couple of hours but you have to look past that and see that they are in extreme pain. It's like a man with a kidney stone only much worse." James flinched at that comment. He couldn't forget Snape and when he had cursed James with a mock kidney stone. The memory still hurt…in other places.

Lucious stifled a smile at James's pained expression. The black hair turned to the point where Lu could see his comrade's face. "I remember the spell Lu. Would you like to be the one whom I test it on to make sure I do remember it?"

The smile was instantly wiped off. "No. Hey, come on. We have to catch up to our wives. They are halfway down the hall."

For most, it was a hilarious sight to see the pair of grown men dashing through the halls of St. Mungo's that day. For the men themselves, it was a wonderfully terrible day. Their wives yelled at them and James wanted to be with doth Cissa and Lily, while Lucious wanted the same. Thank goodness for Apparition. Every hour, they would switch rooms to be with the other woman. Finally, at midnight on July 30th Lily's first son was born.

Lucious was with her and was about to get James when he realized that this was his baby. The boy had light hair with only the slightest red tint, and gray eyes looked wonderingly at his father. Lucious melted. Lily's eyes shone as she held he baby. "You know this one is yours. What will we call him? Something in another language, perhaps?"

He smiled. "Wonderful idea Lily. What about Isildor? No, nothing in Spanish will do. French or Italian might work. Marco, Antonio, or Roberto would be nice."

The baby gurgled for a moment. "We could just call him Dr. Snarfuls. That's the kind of sound he makes." (A/N that's what we call my baby brother Noah. I call him Noah Boa.:))

Lily laughed at the idea. "Not going there Lu. Try Latin. It's so fluid and beautiful." Her hair was mussed and her face was covered in sweat but Lucious thought that she never looked more beautiful than when she told him what she thought their son should be named. "What about Draco? It's dragon in Latin and sounds very masculine. We don't want him to have a girly name that can be made fun of, now do we?" They laughed together and James appeared next to them.

"So what's his name? I know that he's Lu's because his hair is so light. Come on you guys stop laughing and tell me his name. He's quite a cutie." That shut Lily and Lucious up fast.

"His name is Draco for now. We haven't quite figured out his middle name-" "Or names." Put in Lu. "Or names." Lily agreed. "But I think that Carlos, Daemon, or Antonio would be good names."

Lucious thought for a moment. "I think that Carlos is pleasant but not exactly for Draco. Daemon or Antonio would be an excellent name; I said Antonio for his first name."

Lily nodded in agreement. "Antonio it is. Hello there Draco Antonio Malfoy. Hi little one. Ouch!" She immediately stopped cooing as she felt another contraction coming. Lucious picked up his son and Apparated to Narcissa's room.

Three hours later, Harry James Potter was born to a proud first time father and exhausted second time mother. Lily beamed as James held his first son. A moment later, Lucious popped back into the room with Draco to tell James that Cissa needed him. Another hour to go and Narcissa was a mother herself. James was already swelled with pride at Harry's birth but it seemed that his ego had no boundaries.

Cissa smiled in happiness to see her daughter in the arms of her friend. "What are we going to name her James? I don't think we should follow any strict family legacy with her first name but we could with her middle name. What do you think of something from Mythology?"

He shook his head. "Mythology for her first name is good but don't do anything that is from either family. It seems strange, being married to Lily and all but I really always liked the name Magnolia. Isn't that funny?"

Agreeably she chuckled as well. "I love magnolias. That could be her middle name. But what of her given name? Should we call her Juliet for the play we both love so much? Janelle would be a good name, too. Or what about-"

"Cissa, you are stuck on the 'J's. How about Hermione? The name is mythological and it sounds very pretty in a line. Hermione Magnolia Potter, eh?"

"And you, my dear, are stuck on the 'H's for some reason that I don't know of. Hermione Magnolia Potter." She nodded. "I love it." The pair watched in silence as their brunette daughter gazed around herself with eager eyes like her brother and parents. Eyes that were blue gray like most babies' eyes are. Hermione gurgled and smiled quietly.

An assistant healer walked into the room and announced that she would take the baby to the other room. James and Cissa dismissed her after kissing their daughter good-bye for what they did not know to be the last time in seventeen years. The Healer set off with the girl in the crook of her arm, supporting the head and tripped on the stair. Her ankle twisted and back broken, it was relatively easy for the cloaked man to grab the child and rush to the one place he knew she would never be found.

The Muggle orphanage was very glad to receive a baby that was as adorable as this girl was. The first couple on the list had specifically said that they wanted a child that was newborn and had brown hair. Soon after they were contacted, Mr. and Mrs. Granger showed up on the front stoop of the Orphanage. The cooed over Hermione and asked her name and several other trivial facts about her that they considered important before they finally tucked her into the car seat and went home.

Hermione Magnolia Potter was changed into Hermione Michelle Granger in a Catholic mass the very next day. Meanwhile, the nurse had been discovered and the Potters packed off into hiding. Narcissa turned bleak and unresponsive unless she held Draco in her arms. It comforted her to have a baby to hold if she could not hold her own. Lily was having problems feeding because her body had not quite figured out that she only had one hungry baby to feed. James gazed out the window for long periods of time, unknowing that the baby that had been adopted by the family across the street was his little baby girl.

The Potters, Grangers, and Malfoys all lived on Magnolia Crescent a few blocks from the Dursleys and the place that Harry potter would come to dread.

And you thought that I was all about making Akala come true. I have other interesting ideas for both of these fics.

Dani


	2. Secrets Revealed

A/N Here you are. I know that you're probably angry at me for just doing a small over view of their Hogwarts years that you already know of and BTW I did change the sixth year because I had already started writing this fic when the sixth book came out so there!

Day after day was spent near the mail slot and the window. James was distraught. He watched the little girl across the street play with her parents and be adored but never got close enough to where he could see what she actually looked like. He held Harry and gently rocked him while trying to ease the pain in his heart of the loss of his daughter. Lily was busily making bottles galore and nursing while both Draco and Harry continued to grow quickly. Cissa was amazed at how much each boy could eat and never once stopped to ponder on the location of her daughter as James did because she was so preoccupied with her son. Lucious was very happy and quite irregularly hyper. At one point he wanted to make a Christmas card of him and the boys before Lily oh so kindly pointed out that it was only August and Christmas was in December.

"But we can get it done early and have it off to the printer in time to mail it out to the whole wizarding community in the world! Then everybody will be happy and see that we are all happy, too." Lu exclaimed happy as to finding a reason for his urgency to find a camera.

"Alright then, that's enough coffee for you in the morning," Cissa restrained her husband as James quietly dispatched of the camera Lucious had been attempting to levitate so that he could be in the picture as well. When the boys were only a year old, the night most in the wizarding world would remember Harry for came.

Unbeknown to the rest of the world, no real person died that night. It was all a ploy.

On July 31, three relatives awoke and smiled, knowing that it was their birthday. Two remembered that they shared a birthday with a friend. One did not know the same date.

Hermione Granger sat up and thought of her best friend Harry Potter, whom she loved like a brother. Harry Potter awoke and grinned because he remembered that it was Hermione's birthday before sinking into a dark despair because he was still with the Dursleys.

Draco Malfoy felt confused as to why his mother had waltzed into his room with a cake and sang "Happy Birthday" to him. Each time his name came up she muttered four words under her breath. But Hermione was confused more than any of them because of what lay ahead in her day.

Hopping out of bed, she finger brushed her tamed hair and wondered at why it always seemed that the color couldn't decide between black and blonde. She was quite happy when it was compromised on brown but each morning she had to run a spell on it so that she wouldn't spend the day being asked why her hair was blonde. Hermione's muggle friends had always wondered why her hair had one day been blonde and the next black. As soon as she had gotten to Hogwarts, she had found two charms and convinced her hair to stay one color and straight for twenty four hours. It had become daily routine and she had gotten permission to do magic outside of school since first year.

"_Raddrizzi_. There we go, all better. Now what to wear?" Mione searched through the expansive closet to pull out a pair of regular looking jeans, a black camisole, and a see through black shimmer blouse. She pulled on the clothes and tried to decide what she wanted her hair to look like today. Not black and not brown, but something in the middle. Thank goodness she had found the straightening spell earlier this summer. "_Acordo_. Perfect."

Her hair now turned into tousled but tame dark brown waves. The length had been at her shoulders when she awoke but now was at mid back. She enjoyed being able to choose her appearance and took pride in looking good now that she had grown two inches and her weight was more evenly distributed on her already well proportioned body. Grinning she remembered that she was going to see Harry and Ron today and thought what they would think of her appearance. Slowly her smile faded away when she saw her mum and dad sneak into her room with small secretive and guilty looks on their faces.

"What did you do? What happened that got one of you into trouble, or both of you?" Hermione had spent almost seven years around her two best friends to realize that look of 'Well, we got into trouble and will you promise that you won't yell at us?'

Her mum shifted uncomfortably on the bed where she had taken a seat. "Well, we've got something to tell you and we haven't told you before but will you promise not to yell at us?" Mione nodded and her dad continued the declaration of truth. "We weren't going to tell you for another year until you are eighteen but you received this letter this morning. It's from this man named Lucious Malfoy and he requests your presence at a meeting today, well, this afternoon and-what's wrong Hermione?" He had just noticed that his daughter's face held a murderous look.

"Malfoy you say? Where is this meeting? Better yet, give me the invitation." "Two o'clock? But that's in four hours and it's in France! Is he insane? How do I know that this isn't a trap?" "This was sent through Dumbledore. I think that this man is trying to truthfully talk to you." Her mother kindly pointed out. The teen shrugged

"Hermione Michelle Granger. We aren't your parents. We adopted you. When you were born your hair was brown like you normally wear it. We don't know who your parents are but I think that this man will know. Please go Hermione Magnolia. We don't know your last name but, that's your real middle name. Go and discover you true parents. Thank you for a wonderful seventeen years." With that said, the Grangers walked out of the room and out of their old adopted daughter's life forever.

Alone in her old room, Hermione made the only decision she could make. One wave of her wand and she was ready. Another and she was gone.

"Draco Antonio Malfoy, come down here this instant! There are a few people I'd like you to meet." Draco sighed. He hated greeting his father's aristocratic friends. Pulling a dark gray shirt that looked more black and leaving it unbuttoned he began to race down the stairs not looking up until he was half a flight to the foyer floor and took a good look at who was standing there.

"Why is a muggle in our house? More importantly why should I greet this muggle in any way? Father, this is obviously unimportant and totally a trivial waste of time. Excuse me." Draco was curious and sort of wanted to escape from the room. His reasons were different than he let on. He had been shocked to see Hermione Granger standing there in front of him and he had been even more shocked to see her gaze turn on him and flicker unwillingly over his body. But the one thing that unsettled him the most was not the suitcases next to her or the tears running down his mother's face. It was the fact that he was deeply attracted to her. He thought that this girl before his eyes was a gorgeous mistake of blood. Anyone who was able to wear those jeans and dark tops with her beauty had to be a pureblood. Just so that Draco himself would be able to fall deeply and madly in love at first sight with the dark brown haired, brilliant young witch that had so affected him and not have to break any of society's insane rules which he always abided by.

He turned back around when the doorbell rang again. Coming close to fainting was not good in front of Hermione or Harry Potter who had just stepped into the house. "Father, I demand to know what is going on." Potter nodded in total agreement.

"With all due respect Mister Malfoy, please, I think that we all want to know what is going on." Lucious nodded and lead all of them into his office. Draco had rarely been in there and had always found the dark wood and paint choices very intimidating. Everyone except for Lucious was very startled when Narcissa put an arm around Hermione and lead her to a seat next to her own.

"What I am about to tell you has been a secret from everyone including Dumbledore since almost thirty five years ago. Only four people alive know of this secret and two are presumed dead. The others are Narcissa and I. The story is such. When I went to wizard preschool, there is no such thing anymore but Hogwarts used to be a boarding school that taught well, the equivalent to muggle middle and high school, I met James Potter. We became the best of friends but our parents disagreed with the friendship so we kept it secret all the way into Hogwarts. We thought that we could reveal it then but we were wrong. Lily and Cissa were the best of friends; they were much like James and I.

"Halfway through fifth year, Lily and James started a not so secret relationship. Cissa and I followed suit while secretly meeting the other two almost three times a week near the lake under a pair of regular willow trees. Close to the end of our seventh year, Cissa and Lily found out that they were both pregnant. Lily had twins. All three children were born on the same day. On the night of July 31st Draco Antonio Malfoy and Harry James Potter were born to Lily Potter. It was very confusing when James did the spells to find out the fathers and amount of children that something went wrong with Lily. After the charm to discover twins, she had a pained look on her face but Cissa felt nothing.

"We were confused but one child was more distinctly mine and one James's. I know that it sounds really weird but Narcissa's child was James's. We had all decided that each child would go with their father. Draco came with Cissa and me while Harry stayed with James and Lily. We all started out living on Magnolia Crescent, not far from Privet Drive."

"Wait. That's where I live. Well, the Grangers live there. They told me this morning that I was adopted. Can you imagine being told that you're adopted on your birthday? Ha! It's so cruel. I hate life." The entire group turned to Hermione at her outburst. She looked hysterical like she was about to cry. Lucious felt like scooping her up into his arms but thought better of it.

"That's very interesting. You see, Narcissa had a baby girl that night. She and James named her Hermione Magnolia Potter and she was sort of kidnapped. The assistant Healer was found dead without the baby while she was on her way to Lily's room."

Hermione was in shock. She was Harry's sister? And he was Malfoy's brother? Could her day get any better? Well, technically yeah if she was the typical Hogwarts girl who swoons over Draco Malfoy's oh-so-sexy eyes and perfect body. But she wasn't the typical Hogwarts girl. So she didn't swoon. She fainted.

"Is she going to be alright? I don't want to lose my daughter after finally meeting her." Hermione awoke to hear Cissa's voice flowing through the air above her head. Her senses slowly returning, she smelled the fresh scent of cleanliness. There was no scent to it, just a clean breath of air. Hermione's hands ran along soft cool sheets as she began to stretch and her eyes came into focus swimming the room's occupants into a haze before allowing her to see.

Narcissa Malfoy sat on the bed next to her and beside her stood Lucious Malfoy with a look on his face that Hermione thought she would never see on any Malfoy's countenance. Malfoy Senior actually looked concerned. Feeling as though she was in a dream, Hermione sat up in the bed to come face to face with a small flufball that had been sitting on her lap. The flufball stuck out a tiny pink tongue and began to lick the young witches face enthusiastically and only stopped when Hermione picked up what she had finally realized as a puppy.

"Floofy! Stop that! Calm down now sweetie. You can kiss her later," Narcissa scolded the dog mildly, while Hermione took in the contents of the space she seemed to have been carried into.

The room was slightly off white and to the bluish hue of the color. The sheets contrasted with a deep peacock while the lush carpet turned out to be colored like the sky. Hermione liked the blues and as it was one of her favorite colors, she enjoyed the room but right now, it was making her have to go pee. Spotting a door, she ran towards it and flung it open to discover a walk-in closet. Glancing across the room she found a dressing room, the main hallway where Draco and Harry were chatting quietly, and finally, the bathroom. Hermione locked the door relived.

Outside, Harry and his brother were discussing a few typical boyish topics. Also known as, girls, even more specifically, they were discussing Harry's sister, Hermione when the devil herself decided it was time to rain on their parade and then close the door just as quickly as she had opened it.

"So you really like her, huh?"

"Yeah. Damn! I don't know what to do now. You're my brother and she's your sister so how related does that make us?"

"You and me, or you and Hermione? Be specific Draco." The two laughed and joked around for a few more minutes. Then, Cissa stuck her head through the door and let them come in.

Hermione came out of the bathroom at the same time as the door opened once more. Turning their heads to see what was making Hermione stare so oddly at the door, Harry and Draco got the surprise of their lives. Hermione gasped and fainted right into Draco's outstretched arms.


End file.
